Risas Diarias
by Nat Love67
Summary: Un fic con mini historias divertidas que les ocurren a distintos personajes de beyblade.
1. Atrapado en una reja

**Atrapado en una reja**

Era un tranquilo día de verano en Metal City. En B-Pit estaban Ginga, Madoka y Kenta hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Kenta aburrido de estar todo el día encerrado

-podemos ver qué cosas hay en ese nuevo restorán que hicieron en la ciudad-contesta Madoka

-¿restorán?... ¡vamos entonces!-dice Ginga muy emocionado

Los tres van caminando tranquilamente por las calles hasta que por fin, a lo lejos vieron el restorán. Entonces, Ginga sale corriendo pensando en toda la comida que tendría y no se da cuenta de que antes de entrar al local había una reja de metal, Ginga corre y corre hasta que por fin nota le reja, pero ya era tarde porque no sé cómo mete la cabeza entre 2 barrotes.

A los pocos minutos llegan Kenta y Madoka, quienes al ver a su amigo atrapado no pueden evitar reírse aunque sea un poco.

-jaja ¿Ginga no crees que estas incomodo? Jaja-pregunta Kenta entre risas

-jajaja ¿Cómo fue que te metiste ahí?-pregunta mala también riéndose

-¡chicos podrían ayudarme!-dice Ginga enojado

En eso escuchan el sonido de la cámara de un teléfono. Madoka y Kenta se voltean y ven que Kyoya estaba tomando las fotos.

-esto estará bueno en internet-dice sin dejar de tomar fotos

-Kyoya deja de hacer eso y ayúdame-dice Ginga mas enojado tratando de sacar la cabeza de la reja

-Ginga, ¿enserio eres tan idiota para meterte allí?-pregunta Kyoya

-al parecer la respuesta es si-contesta Madoka

-para la próxima vez no hay que decirle a donde vamos-dice Kenta mirando a Ginga atrapado

-¿y cómo lo vamos a sacar?-pregunta Madoka un poco preocupada

-¡no es justo!-dice Ginga haciendo que sus compañeros volteen a verlo- ni siquiera está abierto

-¡ya deja de pensar en comida!-grita Madoka enojada

-podríamos probar tirarlo-dice Kenta y los otros dos asienten

Los tres tratan de sacar a Ginga tirándolo pero no funciona, después de unos intentos dejan de intentarlo porque si no habrían terminado sacándole la cabeza a Ginga.

-no funciona-dice Madoka rendida- ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-podemos cortarle la cabeza-dice Kyoya

-¡¿QUE?! ¡KYOYA ESTAS LOCO!- grita Ginga asustado

-solo era una broma- se defiende

En eso llega Benkei con unas bolsas de supermercado y al ver a Ginga también ríe.

-Ginga nunca se aleja de los problemas-acercándose a sus amigos

-Benkei, ¿sabes cómo sacar a Ginga?-le preguntan Kenta y Madoka a la vez

-pueden poner mantequilla en los barrotes, así su cara se resbala y sale-dice Benkei buscando algo en sus compras-aquí tengo una

Los chicos ponen cuidadosamente la mantequilla en los barrotes y un poco en la cara de Ginga para sacarlo, este comienza a mover su cabeza para sacarla pero tampoco funciona.

-saben yo ya me aburrí-dice Kyoya sacando su celular

-¿Qué haces Kyoya?-pregunta Kenta

-voy a llamar a alguien que saque a Ginga de una vez por todas- dice y envía un mensaje

Esperan unos 20 minutos hasta que llega el padre de Ginga, Ryo

-por favor Ginga, creo que ya has metido la cabeza en todos los lugares posibles- dice Ryo viendo a Ginga

-jeje ¿me ayudas?- pregunta nervioso

-Kyoya y Benkei, tiren a Ginga; Madoka y Kenta empujen la cabeza; y tu Ginga trata de mover tu cabeza para que salga- dice Ryo y todos se posicionan para hacer lo que les indicaron-

Estuvieron así unos 10 minutos tratando de sacar a Ginga hasta que por fin salió y quedo libre.

-uff ¡al fin libre!-grita Ginga feliz

-ahora si vamos a comer a mi casa-dice Madoka

-¡COMIDA!—grita Ginga y otra vez sale corriendo

-no… otra vez no-dice Kenta

-más fotos para internet-dice Kyoya preparando su celular

-será mejor que vayamos con él para que esta vez no meta la cabeza en un auto- dice Madoka

-si será mejor seguirlo de cerca-dice Ryo

Todos comienzan a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Ginga con la esperanza de que no apareciera atrapado de nuevo.

**FIN**


	2. Un loco viaje

**Un loco viaje**

Eran las 10:00 am. En un extenso departamento 10 bleiders dormían tranquilamente con el sonido de las olas, porque se encontraban en un edificio en primera fila a la playa. Después de una media hora uno a uno los bleiders fueron despertando.

Cuando ya todos estaban despiertos decidieron ir a desayunar. Madoka y Hikaru se encargaron de cocinar mientras la mayoría de los chicos aún seguían medio dormidos. Las chicas terminaron el desayuno rápidamente, y se pusieron a comerlo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-pregunta Yu tomando un queque de chocolate

-bajar a la playa-sugirió Benkei

-no-dijo Kyoya-ya fuimos y es aburrido

-si no te gusta sugiere algo-dijo Hikaru y después mordió un pan con mermelada de durazno

-mmm….-Kyoya se quedó pensando unos segundos-ya se, que tal si vamos a otra playa

-¿a qué otra playa?-pregunto Madoka confundida

-¡hay más de una!-grito Ginga mas confundido que cualquiera pero todos lo ignoraron

-yo escuche que por aquí cerca había otra playa-dice Hyoma-pero no sé en qué dirección exactamente

-yo si-dice Kyoya indiferente

-¿entonces vamos o no?-pregunta Kenta confundido

-si-contesta Madoka con una sonrisa

Todos terminan de desayunar y se visten rápidamente para iniciar su viaje. Madoka, Hikaru, Kenta y Yu guardaron en una mochila lo que necesariamente debían llevar, como protector solar, toallas, quitasol, comida (mucha comida), etc. Mientras que los chicos se peleaban para usar el baño y cambiarse rápido.

Después de muchas peleas tuvieron todo listo para partir, pero se encontraron con un pequeño problema.

-¿Quién va a conducir?-pregunta Tsubasa y mira a Ryuga

-no me mires a mí-dice al notar la mirada de Tsubasa- yo no soy el que sabe cómo llegar

-ni creas que voy a conducir- dice Kyoya cruzándose de brazos

-UY! Ustedes son unos niños-dice Hikaru enojada-yo conduciré pero Kyoya tendrá que decirme como llegar

-por mi está bien-dice Kyoya subiendo al jeep siendo seguido por Hikaru

-¿y nosotros?-dice Yu –somos 8, no creo que quepamos en el jeep

-bueno algunos pueden irse en la maleta-sugiere Madoka

-yo y Benkei nos iremos en la maleta-dicho eso Hyoma y Benkei se suben en la maleta

-aun somos 6 ¿Qué hacemos?-dice Ginga

-creo que tendremos que apretarnos-contesta Tsubasa

Todos miran el pequeño espacio que tenían y respirando hondo se suben al auto. Luego de que se dieron unas 10 vueltas por fin se quedaron tranquilos. Los puestos terminaron así:

Hikaru conduciendo, Kyoya de copiloto, Benkei y Hyoma en la maleta; en los asientos de atrás, Tsubasa tenía a Yu en sus piernas, al igual que Ginga tenía a Madoka, Ryuga y Kenta apretados se sentaron solos.

Finalmente partieron buscando la "famosa" playa. Kyoya dirigía a Hikaru pero ella no le entendía muy bien, porque Kyoya no era muy bueno dando indicaciones.

-por favor Hikaru, solo tienes que encontrar un letrero que diga "restorán 500 m. "

-Kyoya me hubieras dicho eso hace 20 minutos-contesta Hikaru enojada

-si te lo dice-enojado

-No lo dijiste-contestan todos los de atrás haciendo que Kyoya se enoje más de lo que ya estaba

-Hikaru, busca un retorno-sugiere Hyoma desde la maleta del jeep

-en eso estoy- dice más calmada

Lugo de andar unos 30 minutos encuentra un lugar para darse la vuelta. Finalmente llegan al letrero con algunas… complicaciones.

Kenta y Yu se aburrieron de estar tanto rato sentados y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos disminuyendo el espacio que había, Kyoya seguía sin hablarles, Ginga y Ryuga se pusieron a pelear haciendo que Madoka tenga que sujetarse de lo primero que encontrara, o sea el asiento de Kyoya. Además el camino por el que iban no era de mucha ayuda porque los hacia saltar de un lado a otro.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunta Yu aburrido

-no se-contesta Hikaru- pregúntale eso a la persona que conoce el camino

-¿Cuánto falta, Kyoya?-vuelve a preguntar el peli naranja

-Yu, cállate-fue lo único que contesto Kyoya

-parece que alguien está enojado-dice Ryuga con tono de burla

Kyoya no contesto nada. Siguieron por el camino, casi adivinando, hasta que a Kyoya se le pasó un poco el enojo y decidió seguir diciéndoles donde estaba la playa que buscaban.

Decidieron parar un momento para cambiar puestos, por petición de Madoka. Los nuevos puestos eran Madoka, Ginga, Hyoma y Tsubasa en la maleta del jeep, Benkei, Ryuga, Yu y Kenta en los asientos de atrás, Kyoya y Hikaru se quedaron en sus puestos. Volvieron a andar.

Paso harto rato hasta que llegaron a un precipicio y debajo estaba la playa que buscaban. Decidieron bajarse e ir a mirar.

-perfecto, este ni siquiera era el camino-dijo Tsubasa enojado

-bueno aún podemos hacer un picnic aquí-dijeron Madoka y Hikaru a la vez

Ordenaron todo y se pusieron a comer, aunque a decir verdad no les duro mucho porque comenzaron a llegar miles de abejas. Agarraron todo lo que tenían, metieron al auto junto con ellos y cerraron todo asegurándose de haber dejado a todas las abejas fuera.

-que buena es nuestra suerte-dijo Hyoma sarcástico

-creo que deberíamos volver-dice Kenta mirando a las abejas a través de la ventana

- estoy de acuerdo- dijeron todos

Encendieron el jeep pero este no avanzaba.

-Hikaru, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta Kyoya viendo a la chica

-¿por dónde tenemos que volver?-pregunta

-oh no- dicen todos al mismo tiempo, sabían que aún les esperaban muchos destinos antes de poder llegar a descansar, y para más iban todos apretados. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue dar un suspiro y rezar para que encontraran el camino a casa lo antes posible.

**FIN**


	3. Chocolate

**CHOCOLATE**

Los equipos que participaron en el campeonato mundial fueron invitados a una fiesta como finalizacicampal campeonato mundial. Una fiesta de gala.

Las tres chicas pertenecientes a los equipos Gan Gan Galaxy, Excalibur y Wang Hu Zhong habían decidido juntarse antes de fiesta para arreglarse.

Cada una tenía su vestido ya puesto, al igual que sus zapatos y accesorios; se encontraban cada una sentada frente a un espejo maquillándose.

Madoka usaba un vestido rosa claro sin breteles, con escote de corazón, le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. La falda del vestido tenía algunos detalles de flores en u rosado un poco más oscuro. Los zapatos eran de el mismo color que el vestido con un taco no muy alto. También llevaba puesto un collar de perlas blancas y aros iguales.

-como creen que será la fiesta?- pregunto Madoka mientras se maquillaba

-no se, aburrida?- respondió Hikaru realizando la misma acción que Madoka

-vamos, hay que ser positivos- dijo Mei Mei -creen que vengan los demás equipos?

-supongo,en la invitación decía que esta sería la finalización oficial del campeonato mundial- dijo Madoka y tomo un lápiz labial rosa

-varios equipos del campeonato confirmaron su asistencia- dijo Hikaru evaluando su apariencia

Hikaru usaba un vestido celeste con tirantes, la parte superior se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente y en la mitad tenía cuatro botones blancos, la falda estaba cubierta por una capa de tul celeste. Los zapatos eran unas chinitas con taco celestes. Sólo llebaba unasugiere pulseras plateadas en su mano derecha.

Finalmente Mei Mei, usaba un vestido blanco con detalles plateados con tirantes que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, la falda tenía unos pequeños dobleces. Zapatos blancos con taco y un collar plateado.

-como sea, sólo debemos divertirnos- dijo Madoka

-cierto, y disfrutar- dijo Mei Mei

Las tres chicas tomaron sus abrigos, porque era una noche fresca, y caminaron hacia el edificio de la WBBA. la fiesta había comenzado hace muy poco cuando las tres llegaron, se podían ver a muchos equipos completos e incompletos. Había mucha comida además del salón de baile. Pero había algo que sólo una persona sabía...

esto era que en una parte de la cocina habían helados.

las tres amigas fueron a ese lugar y comenzaron a comerse los helados pero había un problema, ellas tomaron el helado y al momento de ponerlo en el plato este no quería salir de la cuchara. Hikaru, quien servía los helados agito la cuchara para que cayera, lo que consiguió pero no cayo donde quería.

-eres una maldita!- dijo Mei Mei enojada al ver el helado en su zapato

-perdón no fue mi intención- dijo la peli celeste mientras trataba de sacar otra bolita de helado y esta vez calló en la pparedones chicas de miraron entre ellas algo divertidas pero en eso entro Ryo. Las chicas se ponen delante de la pared para tratar de quie no vea el helado

-chicas...- dijo mirándolas - están disfrutando la fiesta?-

-si, estamos diviertendonos mucho - dijeron las tres nerviosas

-bien sigan disfrutando- dijo Ryo y se fue

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas pero ahora querían ponerle chocolate. Tomaron una botellita de este y la volteador para que cayera pero no salía ni una gota.

-porque no sale?!- dijo Mei Mei mientras agitaba la botella

-tal vez esta congelado- Hikaru respondió a la pregunta de Mei Mei

-es lo más probable- dijo Madoka -podemos meterla en el microondas para que se derrita-

-ya me canse! Descongelate maldito chocolate!- dijo Mei Mei mientras lanzo la botella al suelo y no se partió en mil pedazos por el hecho de que la botella era de plástico

-quieres calmarte- dijo Madoka un poco enojada

Entonces Madoka tomo la botella y la puso en el microondas durante 30 segundos. Cuando término Mei Mei tomo la botella y comenzó a batirla sin darse cuenta de que se estaba cayendo todo el chocolate.

-Mei Mei deja de hacer eso!- le dijo Hikaru

-tranquilas que así va a quedar mejor- dijo mientras seguía agitando la botella

-para Ahora! - dijo Madoka algo enojada

-pero... - no siquiera alcanzo a decir algo antes de que la interrumpieran

- lo estas botando todo- le dijeron Madoka y Hikaru a la vez

La chica miro al suelo y vio que tenía chocolate al igual que los vestidos de sus amigas y el de ella

-ups...- fue lo único que dijo

Rapidamente las tres limpiaron lo que habían ensuciado y luego salieron corriendo sin que nadie las viera a ponerse sus abrigos. Llegaron y se los pusieron para que nadie viera las manchas en sus vestidos. Luego bajaron para irse a casa pero fueron interceptadas por los chicos.

-tienen frio que andan con esos abrigos?- pregunto Kyoya

-eeee... Si- respondieron fingiendo -adiós

Ellas trataron de irse rápidamente pero las detuvo Ginga

-tan rápido se van? Quédense un rato que todavía es temprano- dijo el peli rojo

-estamos cansadas- le dijo madoka y salieron de fiesta

Las tres caminaron hasta la casa de Hikaru en dónde pasaron la noche.

A la mañana siguiente las tres se dirigieron a la lavandería con sus vestidos y Mei Mei con el dinero para pagar los tres vestidos.

**FIN**


End file.
